Currently some gas pumps provide multimedia displays having an audio and video output. As space is at a premium in such multimedia displays, little attention has been paid to the quality of sound produced. Exemplary embodiments of the speaker configuration may allow the multimedia displays to provide high quality stereo sound to two listening areas while saving space over current designs. In addition, exemplary embodiments may also provide protection for the speakers against moisture and foreign particles that may damage the speakers.
Exemplary embodiments may provide a speaker configuration for audio and video housings at gas pumps. The configurations of the exemplary embodiments may provide high quality stereo sound to two listening areas adjacent to the audio and video housing. One such exemplary embodiment provides an audio and video housing, supported by at least one stand, located on top of a gas pump. The audio and video housing may contain a pair of speakers positioned to direct the sound output in a downward direction. The sound may then be redirected to the two listening areas. In another exemplary embodiment, covers may be placed over the speakers to provide additional protection from the elements.
Audio and video housings having exemplary embodiments of the speaker configuration may be retrofit to existing gas pumps or integrated into newly constructed gas pumps. The ability to retrofit existing gas pumps provides a low cost way to provide multimedia displays without the need to replace existing gas pumps. In addition, the ability to integrate the audio and video housing into newly constructed gas pumps eliminates the need for a multi-step installation of the audio and video housing.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention are, or will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description and within the scope of the invention.